The end of this Chapter
by Sweet Knight
Summary: Cuando quieres tanto a tu padre solo hay una cosa que te dolerá más que verlo alejarse mientras el expreso de Hogwarts avanza. Y ese algo es el momento que Scorpius vive justo ahora, despedirse de él para marcharse a hacer su vida, a nadie nunca le parecería tan difícil como a él. De padre a hijo. Rose/Scorpius implícito.


**Disclaimer:** _Yo no tengo una mansión, ni coches lujosos, ni siquiera alguien que haga la tarea por mí, además de que estoy muy lejos de poseer una cuenta bancaria multimillonaria. No soy Jotaká, ni tampoco parte de Warner Bros. Solo soy una desquiciada dispuesta a narrar, en su mayoría, locas historias de amor._

**Summary: **Cuando quieres tanto a tu padre solo hay una cosa que te dolerá más que verlo alejarse mientras el expreso de Hogwarts avanza. Y ese algo es el momento que Scorpius vive justo ahora, despedirse de él para marcharse a hacer su vida, a nadie nunca le parecería tan difícil como a él. De padre a hijo. Rose/Scorpius implícito.

Esto es para mi hermana Arhatdy. Que me aconsejó sobre cómo escribir esto y sin su presión no estaría yo aquí publicando. Feliz cumpleaños siete días después, Ary.

**Palabras:** 5,162.

_By: Sweet Knight/Mitchee-Sempai_.

"**The end of this chapter …"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sus azules ojos le dedicaron una intensa mirada al resplandor blanquecino proveniente del amplio ventanal.

La nieve cubría la mayor parte de los amplios jardines de Malfoy Mannor. Los árboles, desiertos de hojas, estaban recuperando un poco su color. Y él bien pudo jurar ver una mariposa volar contra todo pronóstico

Volvió su vista hacía la maleta que yacía sobre su cama y terminó de cerrarla, la puso en el piso y de nueva cuenta se volvió hacía la habitación… Mentiría si dijera que no llevaba bastante rato haciendo lo mismo, sin acabar de decidirse, aún si abajo había dicho que no tardaría ni un segundo y seguramente su madre lo esperaría de brazos cruzados simulando una sonrisa frente a los invitados.

Se acercó a la ventana y tomó una de las verdes cortinas entre sus manos. Y solo entonces dirigió su mirada al resto de su recamara. Ahí estaba, tal y como a él le encantaba. Acogedora y perfecta. Digna suya, el lugar en el que había pasado la mayor parte de su vida, era allí a donde sus padres lo habían llevado luego de nacer, donde la blanda cama acunaba sus sueños durante la noche y el escritorio saciaba sus penas cuando pasaba un agradable tiempo de lectura. Era también, el lugar en donde solía esconderse cuando era niño y tenía miedo de lo que pudiera haber afuera, cuando escuchaba mil y un cosas terroríficas.

A Scopius el corazón se le partía cuando pensaba que ya jamás iba a volver a dormir en aquella habitación, que su padre no vendría a charlar con él por las noches cuando llegara del trabajo en aquella salita del rincón disfrutando de un momento de paz y aquel dulce chocolate caliente. Le temblaron las manos cuando cerró la cortina y todo se volvió oscuro, avanzó con cuidado, con la maleta aún entre su zurda.

En momentos difíciles como aquellos, cada paso le sabía a un recuerdo distinto. A veces tormentosos otras preciosos. Era cierto que ahora ya tenía casi diecinueve años, pero, de cualquier manera, era difícil decirle adiós a tantas cosas vividas.

Puso un paso afuera del lugar y cerró la puerta tras de sí, ya no quería seguir haciendo más drama, o tal vez nunca se iría.

El sonido de la antigua puerta cerrándose invadió sus oídos…

…

—_¡Papá! — Exclamó un pequeño niño rubio, con las mejillas teñidas de rojo y los ojos brillando cual sol que sale tras las montañas._

—_¡Scor! ¿Qué haces despierto, hijo?, todavía es muy temprano — le dijo Draco dejando la puerta a sus espaldas y encaminándose hasta la enorme cama donde su pequeño hijo de apenas 4 años yacía sentado._

_La réplica en miniatura de Draco sonrió como solo él sabía hacerlo y se acurruco contra los brazos de su padre cuando éste se sentó a su lado — Quería desearte los buenos días, papá. _

_Draco se rió con ganas — Pero vendré a comer, Scor._

—_Pues yo te voy a extrañar, Pah._

_El rubio mayor, de aristocráticas facciones lo miró con ternura e instantes más tarde lo abrazó con fuerza — Hay Scor, no sé qué haría sin ti._

…

Bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad y entonces, el gentío volvió a golpearlo, sin nada de elegancia, la gente era demasiado burda y casi todos parecían un tanto pasados de copas. Scorpius se acomodó la corbata de la elegante túnica de noche y se abrió paso con porte altivo.

El estómago se le revolvía cuando pensaba en que su ida estaba cerca. Y entonces la vio, allí parada y puesta con aquel vestido blanco que le iba tan bien…

…

_Scorpius dejó una fotografía en su lugar y después dio un giro completo en la silla de la oficina de su padre._

_Esa era la primera vez que entraba a Malfoy's Compañy. Y la verdad le parecía algo muy aburrido… Volvió a juguetear con la antigua foto en sus manos. Su padre levantó la mirada del montón de documentos que se encontraba leyendo._

—_¿Sucede algo, Scor?_

_El chiquillo lo miró intensamente. — ¿Quién es ella?_

_Draco se sacó los lentes y miró fijamente a Scorpius con sus grises ojos. — ¿De verdad no lo sabes?_

_El niño pareció dudarlo, pero un momento después negó con la cabeza — Es tu madre, por supuesto._

—_¡No se parece! — exclamó Scorpius con sorpresa y se puso a examinar a la mujer de brillante sonrisa y cabellera rubia que sonreía a la cámara._

—_Era mucho más joven, claro. Tenía apenas diecisiete cuando nos casamos. Y yo había cumplido los veintiuno. _

_El rubio menor miró a su padre con una ceja arriba. — ¿La amabas?_

_Draco giró en su silla y luego volvió a mirarlo — Para nosotros hubo cosas un poco más fuertes que el amor… Pero ¿Sabes?, estoy muy feliz de haberme casado con tu madre, porque ahora la quiero y ella me quiere, además de que, jamás te hubiese conocido a ti…_

_El pequeñín se sonrojó violentamente y prefirió concentrarse en la fotografía nuevamente. Su madre sí que era hermosa, bueno aún lo era, pero cuando joven lo era muchísimo más. El vestido blanco le ceñía la cintura y parecía que no podía respirar, sin embargo tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro._

…

De pronto ella también lo miro, mostrándole la hilera de perfectos dientes blancos. Hizo una seña con sus manos sujetando su cuello, Scopius sabía que a ella le desagradaban esas cosas y la verdad, había sido muy desconsiderado al dejarla sola todo ese rato mientras él se despedía de su casa.

Avanzó hacía ella como pudo, intentando a la vez pasar desapercibido para que ningún invitado entrometido intentara detenerlo.

Ella llevaba el cabello suelto, sus risos perfectamente hechos caían cual cascadas sobre su pecosa espalda, rojos, como si de fuego se tratara. Sus ojos azules, tan escandalosos como siempre lo recorrían con poca delicadeza, estaba impaciente, no estaba siendo la gran noche que ambos habían planeado con tanto detalle.

El ampón vestido, demasiado bromoso para el gusto de su, ahora, esposa la dejaba sin muchos lugares a los cuales escapar. Y aunque pareciera no poder respirar, le sonreía al montón de gente que comenzaban a asfixiarla con preguntas y comentarios…

Scorpius dejo de estar allí de manera involuntaria nuevamente.

…

_Ya no era tan pequeño como antes, de hecho, bien podía pasar de los diez años._

_Escondía una carta entre sus manos, estaba arrugada y muy maltratada de tanto que la había leído. Una gota de sudor nervioso recorrió su frente, él suspiró y llamó a la enorme puerta de roble que se edificaba en frente suyo._

_Nadie respondió._

_Volvió a hacer lo mismo hasta que su poca paciencia se perdió y entró en el lugar sin permiso alguno. Su padre se encontraba al fondo, demasiado atareado con papeles y cuadernillos como para haber escuchado su llamado._

_Se acercó lentamente y cuando estuvo cerca se aclaró la voz — Papá._

_El rubio mayor lo miró de reojo. — ¿Qué sucede Scorpius?_

_El pequeño se encogió un poco ante la gris mirada de su padre, que de pronto volvió a mirar su escritorio. — Es importante — Dijo con voz irritada, causando que su amado padre le prestara toda su atención._

—_¿Qué sucede, Scorpius? — repitió._

_El niño, estrujo la carta entre sus manos, nervioso. — Me ha llegado…_

_Draco se quitó los anteojos y suspiró, estaba irritado. Scorpius lo conocía demasiado bien y sabía que odiaba que le dieran vueltas al asunto. — ¿Te ha llegado el qué, hijo?_

_Draco también sabía que a su hijo le encantaba irritarlo de esa manera, incluso con cosas sin importancias._

—_Lo que le llega a todos los de once años._

_Su padre lo miró con curiosidad y tomó un sorbo de su taza bien cargada de café, que lo mantenía despierto aquella helada noche de principios de Enero._

— _¿Y qué les llega a los niños de once años, Scorpius? Digo, que sea tan importante como para irrumpir a esta hora por aquí._

_El chiquillo no se rió como su padre lo esperaba y comenzó a avanzar hacia él._

—_Es la carta._

_Draco se incorporó en su silla y lo aprendió con su gris mirada. — ¿Te llegó ya? _

_Para Scorpius no pasó desapercibido el tono que su padre uso, estaba inquieto y feliz, la voz se le había crispado un poco al hablar._

—_Sí. _

_Scorpius respondió con una lentitud abrumadora. Y se plantó allí, a unos cuantos pasos suyos, esperando._

_Todo paso demasiado rápido, pero tal cual el pequeño lo esperaba. Y de pronto se encontraba girando y girando, con los pies libres del suelo abrazado a su padre que reía sin cesar._

_Estaba orgulloso y a Scorpius eso le encantaba, por aquello había guardado su carta con tanto recelo, por eso había esperado el momento exacto, en el que pudiera regocijarse de felicidad y alejar un poco las preocupaciones de su padre para con el trabajo._

_Su padre besó su frente y le despeinó el rubio cabello — Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, Scorpius._

_Él se sonrojó violentamente y entonces abrazó a ese señor que tanto amaba._

…

Pestañeó un par de veces tratando de volver en sí. Sus ojos estaban húmedos, recordaba perfectamente que ese había sido el recuerdo que había elegido durante su sexto año cuando les enseñaron a conjurar el patronus, la clase había quedado atónita con el resplandor que salió de su varita, habiendo sido su primer intento.

Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a enfocar a su esposa, ella le daba la espalda mientras una pelirroja cobriza la abrazaba con fuerza.

Porque es eso justo que están pensando, esa noche había tomado a una mujer para compartir el resto de sus días a su lado y esa mujer era nada más y nada menos que Rose Weasley, ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? Scorpius habría juzgado estúpido a cualquiera que de pronto lo insinuara apenas unos años antes.

Pronto empezarían las despedidas, la madrugada se apoderaba de Malfoy Mannor aunque la fiesta parecía estar en su punto clave. El Malfoy sabía que pronto todos saldrían afuera a despedirlos para que pudiesen marcharse tranquilos a su luna de miel…

Su padre le había obsequiado Malfoy Hall, el lugar en el cual viviría su vida al lado de aquella flamante pelirroja, junto con toda su descendencia.

Era realmente extraño, pero ahora que lo pensaba, adoraba vivir el Malfoy Mannor, pese a que alguna vez hubiese creído todo lo contrario.

De pronto su madre apareció ante sus ojos, cruzada de brazos y con los labios fruncidos hacía arriba, con una sonrisa que a cualquiera le hubiese parecido deslumbrante, estaba molestísima, la conocía.

—Scorpius. ¿Dónde estabas? — Inquirió su elegante voz mientras acomodaba el dobladillo de su cuello — Llevo un buen rato buscándote hijo, no puedes desaparecerte así cuando eres el anfitrión de una fiesta, ¡Por Salazar Slytherin! Rose ha tenido que soportar todo esto sola, ¡Admiro el valor de esa chica! Si tu padre me hubiese hecho algo parecido, no sé qué hubiera hecho.

Cuando hablaba, casi susurraba. Scorpius tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no inclinarse para oír, ese sería un insulto muy grave. A veces el rubio se preguntaba por qué su madre no podía simplemente ser ella y gritar o fruncir los labios cuando estaba molesta o llorar cuando la consumía la tristeza, se preguntaba también, por qué siempre estaría sonriendo, pretendiendo y haciéndose creer incluso a ella misma que todo estaba en orden, perfecto.

—Lo lamento, madre. — Dijo Scorpius con voz aterciopelada, buscando disminuir el enfado de su madre — Subí a hacer mi maleta.

Los azules y cristalinos ojos de Astoria Greengass se empañaron de inmediato, lo miro de una manera tan intensa, que su hijo tuvo ganas de salir corriendo, estaba triste, pero insistía en seguir sonriendo. Se llevó una blanca mano a los ojos y se secó una lágrima que amenazaba con salir.

Y aunque deseaba dejar de hacerlo, porque cada vez le sabía más amargo, el hijo de los Malfoy retrocedió algunos años en el tiempo, nuevamente…

— _¿Por qué lloras?_

_El pequeño niño rubio se miró los zapatos por un largo rato. Estaba apenado de estar allí y aún más por ser un entrometido y meterse en asuntos que no eran de su incumbencia._

—_No estoy llorando…_

_La niña pelirroja que segundos antes de que él hablara se encontraba encogida en un rincón del baño de chicas del segundo piso, hecha un mar de lágrimas, ahora evitaba mirarlo mientras con las blancas manos hacía desaparecer el rastro que su llanto había dejado._

—_No trates de verme la cara, Weasley. Sé cuando alguien llora y cuando no. Definitivamente tú si lo hacías._

_La niña lo miró mal — ¡No me vengas con tus idioteces, Malfoy! además, a ti no te importa… — exclamó y como una chiquilla le mostró su lengua — Ya me has dejado en claro que no somos amigos y si querías burlarte…_

_El Mafloy se acercó con cuidado y le obsequió un pañuelo bordado, de esos que su madre nunca usaba en presencia de nadie, pero que la abuela se empeñaba en seguir tejiendo — Nunca dije que fuéramos a serlo. Pero no me gusta ver llorar a las mujeres…_

_Y dicho aquello se marchó, con aquel revoloteo inusual llenando su estómago, como cada vez que veía a Rose Weasley desde su ingreso a Hogwarts hacía más de medio año._

El parloteo volvió a sus oídos, fastidiándolo.

Su madre lo miraba con furia — Ya. No has escuchado ni una sola palabra de lo que te he dicho ¡Eres igual que tu padre!

Scorpius se inclinó hacia ella y la abrazo. Su madre se quedó paralizada unos instantes y después lo correspondió con lentitud.

—Voy a extrañarte en casa…

—Yo también, mamá.

Se alejó de allí, porque por una parte no quería verla escapar a su habitación poniendo cualquier excusa y saberse culpable al saber que lloraría a mares por su culpa.

Llego hasta donde su esposa se encontraba y se abrazó a su espalda con dulzura, no le importaba recibir un par de miradas asesinas por parte de su suegro, Ron Weasley, si a cambios podía recibir toda la atención del amor de su vida.

La chica se giró y tomó sus labios un instante, casi fugaz, pero que al menos a ellos les pareció un momento de alivio ante tanta presión que habían vivido los últimos meses preparándose para ese día.

—De pronto creí que no volverías… — le susurró Rose, sonriendo — Ya sabes, pensé que estarías por allí viendo quien podría divorciarnos.

El rubio llevó su anular a los labios de la muchacha — Shh. Vas a arruinarlo.

La pelirroja hizo uno de sus pucheros adorables y después volvió a besarlo con brevedad. — ¿Crees que nos dejen escapar al menos un rato? Ya sabes, quisiera disfrutar esto tanto como ellos…

Scorpius se echó a reír y su esposa se cruzó de brazos fulminándolo con la mirada — Lo lamento, Rossie-Pussy, eso es ilegal en veinticuatro países, y ni tu ni yo tenemos inmunidad diplomática.

—Jajá — Rose fingió una risa. Y entornó los ojos — Muy gracioso señorito.

—Tengo mis momentos. — Espetó él encogiéndose de hombros.

Ella volvió a mirarlo con intensidad y esos azules ojos. Esos eran los momentos que a él le fascinaban, junto a ella y, aunque rodeados de personas, cuando ella lo veía de esa manera, todo se desvanecía y le hacía pensar que en realidad eran ella y esos ojos los que le ataban a la tierra y no la fuerza de gravedad…

_Ya no era más un niño, de su niñez ya solo le quedaban retazos. Tenía catorce recién cumplidos y regresaba a Hogwarts luego de las navidades._

_Ahora se encontraba al borde del lago, viendo como la nieve se iba evaporando rápidamente y las flores volvían a la vida luego de un agotador invierno. Su mejor amigo Albus solía hacerle compañía todo el tiempo pero algunas veces lograba que Scorpius se irritara, como ese exacto momento…_

— _¿Y bien, ya me vas a decir?_

—_No._

— _¡Pero lo prometiste, Scor! Ahora me dirás, no me quedaré con la duda, como que me llamo Albus Potter._

—_Severus… — se apresuró a añadir el aludido y el azabache gruñó. — Vale, ya, no te esponjes._

_Su mejor amigo se cruzó de brazos — Entonces dímelo ahora._

— _¡Es una tontería!_

— _¡Y yo quiero saber qué clase de tontería, Scorpius Malfoy habla ahora o pondré un poco de veritaserum en tu jugo de mañana! — rugió el azabache penetrándolo con sus ojos verdes._

_Scorpius abrió la boca sonriente, listo para contradecir a su amigo, pero éste fue mucho más rápido — Sabes lo bien que me llevo con Slughorn, no dudará en darme un poco…_

_El rubio cerró la boca._

— _¿Sin palabras?_

—_Cállate._

_Albus estalló en carcajadas. — ¡Anda, ya dime! Soy tu mejor amigo, no le diré a nadie._

—_Me gusta._

_El azabache hizo silencio de inmediato y miró con profundidad a su amigo. Se habían conocido en las escaleras del Hall de Hogwarts antes de entrar al Gran Comedor en su primer año… En realidad a él de debía el estar en Slytherin sin sentirse culpable, pues le había dado un buen punto de vista antes de ser seleccionado, uno que lo llevo a pedirle al sombrero que fuera completamente sincero y éste, orgullosamente, lo había llevado a la casa de las serpientes donde Scorpius Malfoy se volvió su mejor amigo y luego toda su familia se escandalizó bastante._

_Pero fue Scorpius quien lo ayudó a sobresalir allí, quien lo levantó del suelo cada que se caía y le daba una patada para que siguiera caminando, fue él quien lo apoyo cuando James lo humillaba en medio del pasillo y quien prestó su hombro para que llorara cuando se sentía basura sin importarle lo que otros dijeran. Era su mejor amigo, no tenía duda de ello. Pero él jamás había hablado sobre chicas, nunca. _

— _¿Q-Quien? — se atrevió a inquirir Albus abriendo un poco la boca dejando de que su pregunta apena fuera audible._

_El rubio lo miró con una ceja arriba y después de suspirar volvió su vista al lago donde el calamar gigante dejaba ver uno de sus asquerosos tentáculos. — Ella._

— _¿Ella quién? — Preguntó Albus esta vez con más seguridad, sabía que a él le encantaba jugar con las personas hasta el punto de fastidiarlas._

_Pero lo que Albus no sabía era que no estaba preparado para escuchar la respuesta — Rose Weasley._

— ¡Aquí están! Venga Rosie, dale un abrazo a tu primo favorito.

El berrido de Albus lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Y al verlo allí, casi asfixiando a su esposa, soltó una carcajada que solo él mismo podría entender, recordando exactamente la reacción que tuvo aquel día y como se había lanzado a golpearlo por tener "Pensamientos inadecuados con su amada primita".

El azabache lo miró mal y después palmeó su hombro — Aún te mataré si le haces algo.

El rubio sonrió, como siempre Albus adivinaba sus pensamientos — Estoy algo nostálgico.

—Oye tranquilo, amigo. Yo también lo estaría si fuera tú, lo bueno que no lo soy porque ya sabes cómo me pongo.

—Hubieses mojado la cama.

— ¡Oye! ¡Ese era un secreto! — protestó Al fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Lamento que ahora tu querida novia lo sepa también… — mintió Scorpius de una manera cínica y casi descarada.

Loreley Nott rió por su broma.

Era increíble, la vida. Él se había enamorado de Rose, la mejor amiga de Loreley y prima de Albus quien a su vez se había enamorado de Loreley, mejor amiga de Rose y casi su prima.

—Los próximos serán ustedes, ¿Verdad, primito? — inquirió Rose con dulzura, refiriéndose a los otros dos chicos en cuanto a la palabra "Boda".

Albus se puso de colores — Bue-Bueno… — se aclaró la garganta — No queremos, ya-ya saben… presionarnos. S-Somos jóvenes a-aún.

Loreley le tomó la mano y sonrió deslumbrándolos a todos con sus azules ojos — Claro que sí, pero cuando sea el momento indicado.

Rose rió — Cuando menos se lo esperen acabaran como James y Alessa.

Todos la imitaron, Scorpius no paraba de sorprenderse cada vez que los veía juntos, la verdad nadie se había imaginado algo así. James repudiaba a los Slytherins, la repudiaba a ella por serlo y por llevar el apellido Zabini y la sangre de los Parkinson, por su actitud, siempre se habían llevado mal y de repente había ocurrido… y ahora estaban más que unidos.

El rubio anfitrión de la fiesta se giró cuando distinguió a lo lejos una mata platinada de cabello, el momento más difícil de la noche se acercaba… El corazón de pronto le latía con intensidad, estaba nervioso, no quería que llegase el día en que eso ocurriera, pero era tiempo de aceptarlo.

Besó la mejilla de su esposa y se disculpó con los demás. — Ahora vuelvo, Rosie. — Prometió.

Entonces se dirigió a la concina. Aquel lugar que su madre le había prohibido visitar prácticamente toda su vida, el mismo lugar en donde durante toda su infancia y parte de su adolescencia pasó un buen rato de sus oscuras noches disfrutando de una deliciosa taza de chocolate caliente, junto a su padre.

Las antiguas y elegantes puertas de roble se alzaban frente a él. Entonces recordó la primera noche que estuvo allí con su padre, el recuerdo se materializo involuntariamente en su cabeza…

—_Scorpius, te da miedo ¿Verdad? — Murmuró comprensivo su padre, como no lo era con nadie que no fuera él._

_Al chiquillo rubio se le hincharon las mejillas y se le tornaron rojas. En primera instancia frunció los labios, pero después hizo una mueca y asintió levemente. Draco estiró sus brazos y tomo a su hijo por la cintura. Lo separo del suelo y lo sentó en un banco alto junto a una pequeña mesita._

—_Esto ha pasado generación tras generación... — Le explico mientras se sentaba a su lado, y se erguía para mirarlo directamente —. Verás que Malfoy Mannor no es un lugar de lo más lindo en las noches... —le susurró— Pero si temías, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?_

_La pequeña replica suya lo miró con esos ojos irresistibles, llorosos, llenos de culpa por haberle ocultado algo a su padre, a su compinche._

—_Lo siento... —le espetó— No puedo evitarlo... es... es. Yo no quería que tú... Te decepcionarás de mí._

_Sentimientos encontrados en una noche llena de inesperados sucesos. Draco le sonrió con ternura y acaricio la barbilla de su pequeño. — Jamás, me decepcionaré de ti... _

_Una liviana sonrisa apareció en los labios de su hijo. Y una lágrima de alegría en sus ojos. Inmediatamente el Malfoy padre le seco esa escurridiza lágrima y rozo sus narices con cariño._

—_No dudes de mi palabra, Scorpius. — Le aseguró lentamente. Y luego esos ojos idénticos chocaron nuevamente, el pequeñito se sonrojo violentamente, encontraba esos ojos bastante intimidantes y se recordaba a él mismo._

—_Te diré algo...__— Comenzó su padre, hablando en un tono lleno de misterio, mientras tomaba las manitas de Scorpius entre las suyas. — __A mí también me da miedo..._

Sonrió cuando volvió a la realidad. Aquel había sido uno de los más increíbles recuerdos que tenía de toda su vida.

Empujo las puertas que tenía al frente y se adentró en el lugar. La cocina estaba, desierta y por supuesto totalmente oscura Scorpius caminó con lentitud hasta el apagador que se encontraba detrás de una vieja alacena y se hizo la luz.

Una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando escuchó el sonido de una silla arrastrarse, tomó una infantil taza de la alacena, decorada con despintados dibujos alegres y se volvió hacia la mesita que estaba justo en medio del cuarto.

Su padre estaba allí. Mirándolo con ese algo que siempre habían poseído sus ojos, ese algo que le caracterizaba y lo hacía lucir siempre tan aristocrático.

—¿Quieres acompañarme? — Inquirió Scorpius aun sonriendo mientras se dirigía a la estufa.

—Jamás me perdería una de esas tazas.

El hijo se rió, tratando de olvidar el punzante dolor que de pronto se expandía por todo su cuerpo y puso manos a la obra.

No quería girarse y en ningún momento lo hizo. Quizá porque temía enfrentarse con aquellos preciosos ojos grises que su padre tenía o tal vez era que no quería darse cuenta que esa sería la última vez que los vería en medio de la madrugada: Somnolientos y cansados mientras el resto de su cuerpo se relajaba inspirando el delicioso aroma de la bebida que tenía en frente.

El chocolate estuvo pronto esa vez, casi tanto como para satisfacer el cosquilleo que Scorpius venía teniendo en el estómago durante toda la noche.

—Rose es buena chica.

Le dijo su padre mientras él terminaba de servir la bebida en una de esas tazas redondas y enormes que les pertenecían solo a ellos. Y Scor sonrió, porque se alegraba de que aquel hombre que era lo que más quería en el mundo, aceptara su relación y jamás se hubiese opuesto a ella.

—Te lo dije. — Respondió con lentitud mientras le pasaba la taza con chocolate.

Fue ahí cuando sus miradas se encontraron después de tanto rato tratando de evitarse. Ojos idénticos, universos melódicos que arrasaban con todos los colores a su paso. Brillantes y tenues, que nadie podía descifrar mejor que ellos.

—_Papá… _

—_¿Sí, Scorpius? — Inquirió su padre aquella madrugada, cuando el sol estaba por salir._

—_Cuando sea mayor, quiero ser como tú._

_Alrededor de toda su vida Draco le habían dicho infinidad de cosas, algunas buenas y otras no tanto, pero sin lugar a dudas a pesar de lo doloroso de su pasado y la tristeza que llevaba en el alma de una infancia rota y desolada, justo en ese momento, Draco Malfoy sintió que nada más importaba._

_Los problemas, el cansancio, los días oscuros, todo se desvaneció aquella noche con las palabras de su pequeño, de aquella dulce criatura que yacía acurrucada entre sus brazos cayendo lentamente en los brazos de Morfeo. _

_La sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro esta vez fue la más pulcra y sincera que nadie jamás pudiese ver alguna vez. Era una lástima que solamente él supiera de su existencia, pero podría guardar ese día en el fondo de su corazón para siempre, sabiendo que fue el mejor de toda su existencia._

—Papá… — Habló un Scorpius de casi diecinueve años, el real, el que vivía en el presente. — ¿No crees que fue un poco pronto?

Draco levantó la barbilla y miró por los ventanales de la cocina, recordando el día de su boda con Astoria. — No, porque tú la amas…

Su hijo se sonrojo y ocultó el rostro tras la humeante taza de chocolate.

—Es una fortuna que mis nietos no tengan que atormentarse con las horribles noches en Malfoy Mannor… — Susurró Draco, con aire distraído devolviendo su atención a aquella versión más joven de sí mismo.

Scorpius negó con la cabeza — Es una lástima, porque yo quería pasar noches enteras hablando con ellos en las cocinas…

Una sonrisa se formuló en el rostro de Draco — Lo harás bien.

Los ojos azules y cristalinos de su adorado hijo volvieron a conectarse con los suyos, esta vez crispados por las lágrimas, enrojecidos, ambos sabían que ese era el momento que habían estado tratando de evitar prácticamente durante toda la vida.

—Te voy a extrañar muchísimo Scor… — Murmuró Draco colocando su zurda sobre la cabeza de su ya no tan pequeño hijo. — Pero sería muy egoísta de mi parte si no te dejo ir ahora.

El aludido agachó la cabeza, dejando escapar las lágrimas de sus ojos, libres de correr con libertad por el campo abierto de sus mejillas pero tratando de evitar que su padre viese que lloraba. Draco levantó su rostro por la barbilla y lo obligó a mirarlo…

—Recuerda que llorar no es de cobardes… — Susurró con tranquilidad, colocando ambas manos sobre los hombros de su muchacho — Es de valientes admitir que lo que sientes en verdad es tristeza.

Un segundo más y Scorpius no pudo resistirse.

Lo abrazó con fuerza, como si fuese el último momento. Como si el mundo estuviese a punto de llegar a su fin. Se sintió, por instante, como si volviera al pasado, a esos días en que lo tenía solo para él, en los que podía abrazarlo constantemente, cuando solo era un niño que adoraba a su padre…

Pero sabía que ese tiempo había terminado y que no podría detenerlo para no seguir creciendo. Su vida como adulto estaba a punto de comenzar. Draco lo estrechó con más fuera cuando le susurró al oído — Te he tenido para mí solo todo este tiempo, es hora de compartir…

Por el detenimiento y gratinado de su voz, Scorpius supo que su padre lloraba. Quizá no lo hacía de la misma forma que él, pero igualmente lo hacía… Y realmente se sentía reconfortante.

Se miraron de nuevo — Me alegra que haya sido Rose la que se llevara tu corazón.

—Gracias papá.

Esas eran las únicas palabras para expresar todo lo que sentía. Gratitud, amor, seguridad, todas esas cosas él se las había enseñado, todo eso le había hecho sentir.

—Gracias a ti, eres un excelente hijo.

Scorpius se llevó las manos a los ojos con precipitación, intentando limpiarse las lágrimas. La multitud rugía afuera, era el momento de salir, era la hora de partir.

Se giró sobre sí mismo, dándole la espalda a su padre. — Papá… Eres el mejor.

Tomó el asa de la puerta entre sus manos y la jaló para abrirla, se apresuró a poner un paso afuera…

—¡Scor!

La voz de su padre lo hizo volver la cabeza. Lo vio como nunca imaginó, con los ojos enrojecidos pero esa firme sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a él regocijándose entre sus labios, opacando la blanquecina barba y los signos de la vejez que comenzaban a abrumar su rostro…

—Estoy orgulloso de ti.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Scorpius se ensanchó, giró de nuevo y corrió entre la multitud. Las palabras de su padre siempre lo impulsaban para tomar riesgos, para precipitarse y hacer las cosas sin pensar demasiado en el resultado. Siempre habían sido ellos dos, un dúo perfecto, hasta que supo que debía crecer y dejo entrar a su ahora esposa entre ellos.

La tomó de la mano ignorando su furiosa mirada y la besó frente a todos los que se colocaban alrededor de ellos.

—Es hora de irnos…

Rose le devolvió la sonrisa y apretó su agarre de manos.

Cuando salieron de Malfoy Mannor Scorpius le dedico una larga mirada. Tal vez esa sería la última vez que le llamara hogar, pero ciertamente, su historia apenas comenzaba.

—¿Se siente raro, no? — Le preguntó su esposa, recargándose sobre su hombro luego de montarse en el lujoso coche que los llevaría a su luna de miel. — Saber que de pronto creciste, cuando pudo haber sido ayer cuando apenas era nuestro primer día en Hogwarts.

Él se encogió de hombros, no tenía idea. —Te amo, Rosie. — Le dijo al final, siendo ella su elección, la solución a todo problema, sabiendo que con ella lo compartiría todo hasta el final de sus días.

—Yo también te amo, Scor.

.

.

.

**N/a:**

_¡Hola Mundo!_

_Estoy de vuelta en el mundo de Harry Potter, lo cual es asombroso._

_¿Tienen una idea de por cuando tiempo he estado planeando algo parecido a esto? Uy, ¡Muchísimo tiempo! Probablemente desde Febrero de 2011, poco después de publicar mi historia "Chocolate caliente"._

_Al fin me animo a terminarlo y publicarlo, en honor al día del padre._

_Como he dicho siempre, esta es la relación que yo imagino de Scorpius con su familia, con su entorno y para mí no hay mejor pareja de la tercera generación que el Scor/Rose._

_Bueno, como ya lo habrán leído, esto se ubica durante la boda de Rose y Scorpius, teniendo a éste último como protagonista, que al despedirse de su casa se va dejando envolver por sus recuerdos que nos van a la vez dejando saber cómo ha sido su vida._

_Esta historia está relacionada con: __**CHOCOLATE CALIENTE**__. Que es un "De padre a Hijo". La mayoría de los que allí comentaban me pedían una continuación, bueno esto no es exactamente una, pero va de la mano con esa historia y se las dedico a todos ustedes._

_Por otra parte decidí llamar a la historia así por dos razones:_

_1.- No tengo imaginación._

_2.- Pues es el final de una etapa, se cierra un capítulo en la vida de Scor y se abre otro._

_La verdad me esforcé muchísimo, y espero de todo corazón que les guste._

_¡Felicitaciones a todos los padres! Oh vamos, personalmente yo quisiera uno como Draco (':_

_Qué tengan un excelente día._

_Mitchelle._


End file.
